Creepers on rollers which are used for example by automobile mechanics and others, which have casters or wheels which roll along a smooth floor or other surface, are well known and have been used for many years with excellent results. Depending upon the wheel size, and the smoothness of the surface on which they are employed the wheeled creepers of various types have been successfully used by workmen who must lie on their backs and "slide" into confined areas, such as under cars or other structures or machinery.
While the wheeled creepers provide good results on smooth surfaces, it has long been a problem of attempting to make the wheeled creepers "slide" (roll) when the ground or floor upon which they are utilized is uneven, bumpy, muddy, contains grass or other vegetation or in general has a rough surface.
With this background in mind the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a creeper which can be utilized on a relatively uneven surface such as the ground.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a terrain creeper which is easy to use and is relatively inexpensive to construct.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a creeper which can be moved in either the foreward or backward directions.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a terrain creeper which has relatively few moving parts and is simple to repair.